The Life Changing Trip To Heaven and Back
by writerbybirth
Summary: While Bella is trying to give birth to Nessie, both she and Nessie die. They go to Heaven and come back a year later, looking 18 and are full vampires. How will the family react once they come back? How much has the family changed?
1. Death

The Life Changing Trip To Heaven and Back

**{Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight}**

Bella's Point of View:

I didn't really know what was going on, all I knew was that Edward was doing everything he could do to save our baby. We knew it wasn't going to be easy, I mean how many people deliver a supernatural baby, NO ONE! But like any other mother, I would die before I gave up my baby, and I'd be willing to die just so he or she could live. I couldn't see anything around me, it was completely black. I couldn't feel anything either, but I was feeling sleepy. I didn't want to go to sleep, I wanted to make sure my baby was ok, but my eyes felt too heavy and I fell into darkness.

...

When I woke up everything around me was white, but my clothes were bloody, probably from delivering the baby. OH MY GOD! My baby, I need to know if my baby's alright, and Edward my love, where ever you are I hope you and the baby are together and safe.

I started wondering off, trying to figure out where I was, until I saw a little girl, bloody like me and looked to be about 6 months old. I quickly picked her up and said,"Hello sweetie, how did you get so bloody? Your not crying, so your not hurt, do you know where your mama is?" Her chocolate brown eyes stared at me and then she abruptly pointed at me.

Was she indicating that I was her mother? But my baby would be a newborn, not a six month old baby. But you never know in the world of the supernatural, my pregnancy alone only lasted about a month. Judging by the color of her eyes and her curly bronze locks, it was hard not to believe her. Then I asked," Do you know who your daddy is? Where is he?" She pointed to the white floor as some of the white cleared away and I could see my Edward.

I tried calling out to him," Edward, my love!" but he didn't respond, he was staring at something. OH MY! That something was my dead, bloody body and the little girl in my arms, my little Renesmee. How is this possible! I knew there was a likely chance I could die, but not my Renesmee! I looked down at Edward, he was dry sobbing over the loss of us, as was the rest of the family. After awhile they covered us up with a sheet and the familt left the room to give Edward some space.

"How could this happen, does God hate me?" He whispered to himself. Then his image faded and the clearing of a voice made me turn around. A young man, around the age of 25 with huge white wings asked me," Bella, would you and your daughter like to come with me so I can explain some things to you?" I stared at him, should I go with him? Considering that there was really nowhere else to go, I decided to go with him.

...


	2. Fresh Start

The Life Changing Trip To Heaven and Back

**{Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight}**

Edward's Point of View:

Rosalie, Alice, Jacob, and I rushed Bella to the white hospital bed Carlisle had put in his office, I quickly tore off her clothes, not caring if Jacob saw her right now. I gave her a dose of morphine and grabbed the scalpel, waiting for the medicine to kick in. Then Rose shouted," We don't have time to wait, just do it!" She didn't hesitate to take the scalpel and slice Bella's stomach open. I immediately realized something was wrong, the baby wasn't moving! The placenta must have detached, now the baby can't breathe! I ripped it open with my razor sharp teeth, hoping the baby was still okay. I got the baby out, it was a girl! Our little Renesmee, but she wasn't crying, moving, breathing, or anything!

I tried preforming CPR and anything else I could think of, but it wouldn't work. My only daughter, dead. If Bella saw her at this moment-BELLA! Is Bella still alive or even breathing? If my whole reason for existing was gone I'd go strait to Italy again, or ask Jacob to do the job. I looked at Bella, my life, now lifeless. She looked like she was already dead, but I couldn't give up hope. I got the syringe out, filled with my venom, and shoved everyone away. I shoved it into her heart and whispered," I'm sorry, my love. Please be okay."

...

Bella's Point of View:

The man lead us to an escalator, which lead us to a meeting room where we sat down. We sat in silence for a few minutes then I asked,"What's your name?"

"My name is Matthew but you can call me Matt, I am your guardian angel. Do you know where we are?"

"No, not really"

"Your in your heaven"

"My heaven?"

"Yes, everyone has there own family, friends, fantasys, etc. All those things morph into a big heaven for you and your loved ones"

"Wow, hey if this is heaven shouldn't we be dressed in white clothes and have white wings like you?"

"First you can bathe yourselves while I will lay out your clothes, and as for your wings they will grow gradually over time." He then lead them to a large white bathroom,"Here it is." He said.

"Thank you" I filled the bath up with warm water, tested it, and then put Renesmee in the bath. I washed her body with Ivory soap and Suave shapoo and conditioner. I rinsed her off and dried her in a fluffy white towel. I wraped the towel around her and told her to wait by the bathroom door until I was done taking a bath. When I was done and dried off I carried Renesmee to a dressing room where our new clothes were laying on a chair. There was a cute little white dress for her and a white dress for me that came down to my knees.

We exit the room and see Matt standing in front of us. "Where do we go from here Matt?"

"Wherever you wish, see you later Bella." He smiled and then he was gone. Suddenly the ground was covered in fog and figures started to appear in the distance.

...


End file.
